


Whoops, lol!

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [27]
Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Character can't stop laughing at someone or something... and they're really not supposed to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Character can't stop laughing at someone or something... and they're really not supposed to be.

White House dinners is serious business. It has protocol, butlers, seven different knives and forks for every plate and important people in their Sunday finest. The president of the United States of America, Power Girl didn't vote for him since she's an alien, but she's with him on a lot of issues. A serious man, shaking her hand and kudos for maintaining eye contact. His is calm, steady and there's this little bugger in his nose that dances around with every breath he takes. She tried, but in the end she lost it, her loud and contagious laughter rolled out. 


End file.
